A Small Box of Gems
by Lyndalion16
Summary: Looking into gemstones, one can see the eyes of the past.....


(NOTE): FYI- This is probably THE dumbest thing I've ever written. I just thought it would be interesting.

* * *

A small antique chest the size of a music box made of strong, Konoha wood. 

That is what was buried beneath the stone face of the famous Rokudaime of Konohagakure, Naruto Uzumaki.

Inside were square compartments that held gems, one section labled off as "**_True Comrads_**."

Underneath the gems were carved names.

There was a azure **_sapphire:_**

_The famous blue stone._

_Blue is the color of friendship, sympathy, and trust._

_And of ultimate loyalty._

_Anyone would say that is the stone of a devout friend with an understnading nature despite every and any flaw or eccentricities he or she might have. _

_Underneath the gem was the name **Naruto.**_

There was a smooth **_bloodstone:_**

_The dark stone that is flaked with red, almost as if it is bleeding._

_A smooth black rock that seems to have crimson hidden underneath._

_The stone has been known to many as the stone of one who is willing to sacrifice anything for what they believe in, which gave the nickname the Martyr Stone._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Sasuke.**_

There was a verdant **_emerald:_**

_The brillant green stone._

_Believed by some to hold healing properties._

_It's color represents life and of springtime._

_But it also is the color of constant love._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Sakura.**_

There was a pale violet **_pearl:_**

_A smooth round gem that had spent the first years of its existence hidden away in a shell._

_At that time, it was just an ordinary grain of sand that had found it's way into an oyster and had been shaped into something beautiful._

_They used to be very rare and usually belonged to great noble families._

_So it is strange to think that this was once just a annoyance that had over the years finally proved it's worth._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Hinata.**_

There was a speckled **_psilomelane drusy:_**

_Drusy could come in many different colors, but always was flecked with pale colors._

_This one was black with white flecks sprinkled all over it._

_It's a stone that has many times been deemed mysterious._

_And at first glance, it could even look as if it's inhabitanted by many tiny creatures._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Shino.**_

There was a black _**jet:**_

_A stone well-known for it's dark color and said to trap transformitive powers._

_Thought by many to be grounding and balancing._

_Both are qualities important to a fighter, both human and animal alike._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Kiba.**_

There was a lavender **_diamond:_**

_The beautiful stone with a special quality._

_Known as the hardest and strongest natural material, only able to be harmed by another of it's kind._

_Though greatly only seen as a decoration, it has actually been found to be useful in many different ways._

_It is a stone that is created by a substantial amount of heat and pressure, a precious thing that grows out of something surpressed._

_Underneath the gem is the name **Neji.**_

There was a brown _**chalcedony:**_

_A sturdy stone that used to be shaped into tools._

_It has known to increase __vitality, stamina, and endurance, features worthy of a admirable competitor_.

_A helpful commodity, like a strong warrior._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Tenten.**_

There was a dark **_smokey quartz:_**

_An ordinary black stone that seems to hold no worth._

_Yet wearing it is most commonly mentioned for relief of depression, anxiety and sadness and to improve a cooperative attitude._

_A stone with a dark color that relieves negative feelings._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Lee.**_

There was a cerulean **_aquamarine:_**

_Known as one of the loveliest of gemstones._

_The pale blue arouses feelings of sympathy, trust, harmony and __friendship, soft traits despite the stone's hard surface._

_It __is closely related to the emerald; two very different stones, but both extremely lovely nonetheless._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Ino.**_

There was a tan _**andalusite:**_

_Almost as if it's color is expanding and becoming something extrodinary._

_Not many may have heard of it or bothered with it, yet it is special in it's own way._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Chouji.**_

There was a russet **_agate:_**

_Believed_ _to prevent insomnia and insure pleasant dreams, to enhance personal courage and protect one against danger._

_It also provides a calming influence, improves perception, concentration and helps to increase one's analytical talents._

_The coloring is often thought to be rather dull, but the hue gives a feeling of solidity, and allows one to stay in the background, unnoticed._

_A lazy, but perceptive stone._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Shikamaru.**_

There was a jadeite **_jade:_**

_A type that gives off a cool green color, the most prized kind._

_In older times, it could be made into and used as different weapons such as axe heads or knives._

_And sometimes it was even used in tombs, the places surrounded by death._

_But it is, most of all, treasured by many people who see it's true beauty, and is a sign of a very high position._

_Truly representing one of great strength and precious worth._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Gaara.**_

There was a deep indigo **_tanzanite:_**

_A gem with a truly shocking color that screams confidence._

_Because it has only been found in one place, the stone symbolizes individuality as well._

_It usually is worn by confident young women, or by mature women who wish to express individuality._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Temari.**_

There was a rich slick **_onyx:_**

_The stone that was thought to increase intuition and instincts._

_Its dark color and shiny surface remind one of a crow's wing._

_The very meaning of it's name is claw._

_And this stone was at one time used to make tools._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Kankuro.**_

Next to the first section, there was a second.

The second was labled off as "**_Great Leaders._**"

There was a bicolored **_tourmaline:_**

_A thin, rectangular stone that is light red on the left end and a pale but blackish color on the right._

_It has been known as a stone of lasting friendship._

_A stone that could be given from a faithful friend._

_Magical powers have been attributed to this stone many times, but no two tourmaline are exactly alike, each one is unique._

_This was the only one of it's kind._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Kakashi.**_

There was a crimson**_ alexandrite:_**

_The gem has an amazing ability to change it's color._

_And is also reputed to aid creativity and inspire the imagination._

_Surely this is the stone of a master of illusions, a minipulator of reality._

_Underneath the gem was the name** Kurenai**_

There was a stone of **_snowflake obsidian:_**

_A smooth black stone that holds bursts of white, like painted snowflakes or stars._

_Rumored to provide balance in times of change._

_And aids in seeing patterns in life, recreating them in a way more beneficial._

_A dubbed 'shield against negativity'._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Gai.**_

There was a shady **_black spinal:_**

_A usually red stone like appears to be a ruby. _

_A black spinal chooses to be different and does not deceive people into believing it is something else._

_Yet in remberence of the usual crimson hue the spinal posseses, one can't help but feel a certain flame from the dark one._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Asuma.**_

There was a dark, but misty **_moonstone:_**

_The moonstone has always been rumored to have magical qualities._

_It is the stone of nature that has seductive aura._

_It is a clear symbol of mystery and a deep desire of sensuality._

_But also a stone of great power._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Jiraiya.**_

There was a striking honey **_topaz:_**

_A stone known to bring healing._

_It was thought to heath physical and mental disorders._

_And is even believed to prevent death._

_A bright color and a reputation that promises hope._

_Underneath the stone was the name **Tsunade.**_

There was one last section, a smaller one.

One that held only two gems.

Labled off with the title "**_Greatest Threats._**"

There was a majestic **_ruby:_**

_One of the most famous stones of all._

_A magnificent color, excellent hardness, and outstanding brilliance._

_Yet also the color of blood and even of pain._

_A stone of beauty, yet a stone of threat._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Itachi.**_

And last, there was a cool, piercing **_amber:_**

_Amber is made of the sap of trees that would very often trap unsuspecting creatures._

_A stone made of time and stilled life._

_Believed to give people special enhanced powers._

_But a deceiver of beauty and a reminder of something that was once living, but is now dead._

_Underneath the gem was the name **Orochimaru.**_

Each stone told a tale.

Gave a profile.

Reminded all of Konoha of past warriors, leaders, and enemies.

And should one look into any stone, one can almost see the eyes of every figure each stone represents.

* * *

(NOTE): Okay, I just meant that each stone represent each characters eye color. So looking at the stone is like looking into their eyes. Like I said, dumb, but I did work pretty hard on this. Most of the info comes from different websites ;). 


End file.
